


A Perfectly Scientific, Medical Treatment

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Medical Kink, Panic Attacks, Phobia, Stimming, internal come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is her husband. This man is her Doctor.</p><p>She's terrified of hospitals.</p><p>He hopes to relieve her of this phobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfectly Scientific, Medical Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Harvey and female farmer have sex while trying not to be heard?  
> Harvey seeing shy female farmer in a skirt/dressed up for the first time and getting a little a bit frisky?   
> Could you write some Harvey and female farmer doctor patient roleplay? (Harvey as doctor and farmer is the patient) Where the farmer is really shy and nervous?  
> Kinky Harvey and a shy female farmer please?   
> Can you write about Harvey walking in on a very shy female farmer during some alone time and helping her out? 
> 
> E'rrybody loves Harvey so let's show this dude some love.

“Hello, is this an-- oh, hey there!” Maru looked up from her desk and flipped the page on her planner. She checked something off without a glance, and smiled up at the farmer. “You're here for your appointment, right?”

She nodded, and felt the anxiety course through her already, from the moment she was through the front door. Either she was the dumbest at picked husbands, or the smartest. Who picked a Doctor for a husband when they were nosocomephobic? A fear of hospitals wasn't exactly the best thing for that. 

“I'm early. I hope that's alright.” She tugged at the bottom of her silky blue blouse. “I'm sorry. I should have come the five minutes early, but I'm here a half hour. I just get so--” The silk felt nice against her skin. Smooth. Lovely. Calming. She stimmed and breathed out through pursed lips, then inhaled through her nose. “Sh-should I just take a seat?” She pointed blankly towards a row of chairs.

“Absolutely. It's ok, get as comfortable as you need.”

A pitchy laugh escaped her tense throat. “That would be at home. He knows it would be at home. But-but I said I'd come in. It's his job, I can do this.”

Maru was so kind. She stood, grabbed a cup, filled it at the cooler, and handed it over. All without a word. That smile was gracious. That smile was divine.

The farmer uncrossed and crossed her legs over and over again. She pushed her skirt down, it rolled back up, she pushed it down. Over and over again. The flowy material felt nice too. Smooth. Lovely. She couldn't wear her usual work clothes here, those were too rough and she stressed too much for that.

“Oh, there you are honey. You're early.” He tipped the edges of his thick mustache up in a wide smile. “Come on back, alright? And you look-- wow. Lovely.”

She tittered. She bit her lip and hid her face behind cupped hands. “Thank you, Doctor.”

She wasn't afraid of the doctors in the hospitals. Just the hospital. The colors, the sterile feeling, the masques meant to cover sickness. Death. Just slap cheerful colors on death and that made it alright, right? The everything, really, but not the doctors or the nurses. They were fine.

“I know you're afraid of being here.” His hand soothed her at her lower back. Then sneaked a little lower than strictly allowed in a place like this. “I'm proud of you for taking these steps to work on your phobia.”

“Thanks, Doctor.”

“You can call me Harvey.”

“Trust me, you don't want me doing that right now. If you're Harvey here, then then then then,” she began to round, to circle the words in her head in ways she couldn't quite connect without feeling silly.

“It's alright.” His hand moved up into a professional spot, and he lead her to a friendly looking waiting room.

She hated it. But she sat on the leather chair and she waited like was appropriate to do. “What do I do now, Doctor?”

His eyes were on her bust.

She blushed, and buttoned the last one up. “Doctor?”

He startled a bit, and wiped at his forehead, “Well, why don't just talk about how you've been feeling recently? Any issues?”

He knew all her issues. Was he playing that he didn't? Was this to, was it to help her feel less anxious, less nervous? Was it to get to into a cycle of just talking even though the walls felt like they were--

“You seem panicked.” He stepped closer, and pressed a reassuring hand to her shoulder. “Perhaps there's a better way to do this.”

She didn't know it. She couldn't help this.

He crouched down in front of her, his wide caring eyes understanding in ways men never had been to her. 

She licked her lips.

“Love. Why don't we try something a bit different?”

“D-different? I thought I was trying something new, well, newish. I can't do too many--”

“I know.” His hand went to her knee. “I know what makes you feel calm though.” He glanced to the closed door. “And no one's around but Maru, I've got the morning free. I figured this might take a while.”

“Oh, why would it take a while?” She leaned forward, her face stretched in a bit of a panic. “Is something wrong with me? Do you know--”

He pulled her into a kiss.

She stilled. Arms began to relax, and she eased into the kiss. When it faded, and they parted, she grinned. “That's not very appropriate.”

“No, it really isn't, is it? But do you feel calmer?”

She gave a slow nod.

“Would you like to play a bit?”

She squirmed in the chair and scrunched her hands on her floral skirt. “Play? What, all work and no play makes you a very kinky boy?” She giggled again, and covered her face with one hand.

His eyes danced, and hers probably did too, she didn't know. But she liked the way it worked. How light his eyes could get when she said certain things. The way his pupils dilated and reveals wonders more than he ever could verbally sometimes. 

She licked her lips and scooted closer. Fingers pulled the skirt down, then up, then down. 

Harvey's vision followed her movements. That smile rolled over his lips again, and she knew. And he knew. 

“It does. Especially when you look so good I could ravish you right here.”

Another laugh, and she spread her legs out a bit. “But I can't. I can't with you. N-not here. I'm nervous. I'm too nervous.”

“What if I wasn't Harvey? What if I was just your doctor?”

“Then I can't have sex.” She bit her lips. “You're both. You're both, and I have to get over this fear.”

“And if you're here, and you make very positive new associations with a hospital, and with your doctor, do you think that would help?”

He made a point. She'd done the research. That's why she came in. Sure, hospitals were triggers, but purposefully exposing oneself to a trigger enough times could make it not a trigger. Maybe he could do it. Maybe if she had a great time, she could come visit him, bring him his morning coffee when he forgot, or come visit him in his apartment more than the one time she had.

“Consider it. You're here now, and if you think it might work, we'll try that.”

“But what would my husband think?” She teased him and corrected the position of his tie.

“I'm sure he wouldn't mind your doctor giving you a thorough exam in the name of curing you of a phobia and making certain you were in good health otherwise.” He winked.

“Oh, I'm sure, I'm sure.” She nodded. “Ok, Doctor. Wh-what do I do?”

“Just relax. I have a blood pressure cuff, and I'm going to ask you roll up your sleeves and let me take your blood pressure.” He pulled out the worn cuff, and arranged his stethoscope. 

She did as instructed with a lightly shaky hand. Carefully, she buttoned the sleeve into place, just above the cuff, to keep it up and not let it roll down. “Wait.”

He let the air out of the cuff and waited.

Again, she rolled up the other sleeve, until they were even and buttoned the same. “Ok.”

He squeezed the bulb with one hand, and eyed the meter while his hand held the end of the stethoscope up against her pulse point.

The urge to talk, to fill the near silence, almost overtook her, but she knew he needed silence. Still, it was so uncomfortable. That pressure was seemingly only on her arm, but even just a little made her chatty and wriggly.

He twitched the knob with thumb and forefinger, and the air quickly puffed out of her cuff and into the room around them.

“Was I ok?”

“You were an excellent patient. You're so good with this.” He smiled and stroked along her shoulder. “Thank you for being such an excellent patient, every time.”

She beamed up at the doctor, and nodded. “Thank you. What next?” 

Naughty doctor, he gazed along her neckline. “That's a very nice necklace.”

She nibbled along her lower lip and nodded. “Oh, this? My husband gave it to me.”

“What a lucky man.”

“I'm a lucky lady. He gives me all the things I need.”

“That's excellent to hear. You're absolutely glowing.”

She liked it. The game. The compliments. How he teased at her, teased with her. “What should the next step be?”

“How about I check your temperature. Would that be alright, Miss?”

Miss. She felt a bit younger. She tucked her face down against her shoulder and shrugged. “That might be alright.”

“How would you be most comfortable if I took it?” He placed a hand on her thigh. “Rectally is the most accurate.”

“Maybe feel my forehead and tell me if I'm hot first. If I don't have a fever--” Oh he was teasing. She blinked and grinned. “But what do I know. I'm not the doctor.”

“How about we try it orally? You don't have any problem taking things into your mouth, do you? No extra gag reflex?”

Normal questions, really, she was pretty sure. But it made her hot, not feverish, but hot. Slick in her lacy panties. She crossed her legs again and folded her hands over her lap. This was so improper. She liked that. They were so improper, even if they were two of the most respected citizens in town.

If only the town knew what they did in the dark...

Ah, but this was just her doctor. He looked at her with concern. “Would an oral temperature be agreeable? I don't want to force anything into your mouth.” Harvey reached up, and lightly applied pressure on her forehead with the backside of his hand. “You don't seem feverish, certainly, but you're definitely warm.”

She nodded heavily. “I feel so hot, Doctor. You should take my temperature. Orally. That's ok. I don't actually gag at all. Just ask my husband.”

“Lucky man.” He smirked a little, and his whiskers twitched at the innuendo. Knees creaked just a bit, but he stood and regarded her. “One moment, and I'll get the probe.”

“Oh, are you going to probe me?”

“It's standard procedure.” He remarked casually and went to wash his hands. Wash, thirty seconds, now a minute, dry. Gloves. Thermometer out, probe cover on the end, it looked sterile and probably was, and there he was before her, ready. “Ahhhhh.” He opened his own mouth to show her.

He looked so goofy. She chuckled, nodded, and mimicked the shape with her own mouth. “Ahhhh!” 

Just like that, the probe slid under her tongue. It shifted a bit uncomfortably, but she just held it there and bit down lightly on the plastic cover. She hummed a bit while it worked its medical science, and at the end of her song, the machine beeped and he pulled it away.

“Yes, good. Perfect temperature.” He displayed it and nodded approval at her body and what it could produce. “You might be hot, but at 98.6 degrees, you're absolutely perfect. Now, I wonder that we can't get to the source of that flush and that heat you're feeling.“

She squirmed. More gushed out with every few words. Her panties were soaked, and he probably knew it. That voice just did it for her. “Doctor, I don't know. It could be anything.”

“Hmmm. Well, let me go look at my charts. I'll be back in a minute. Are you comfortable enough to sit here? Do you need anything?”

From the looks of his bulge, she definitely needed something. But she shook her head shyly and glanced at her flats. “No, Doctor. I'm fine. I'm very comfortable now.”

He pet her head and nodded agreement. “Good. I'll be back in a few minutes.”

A few minutes. Oh, that naughty man. She watched him go, with particular attention to his lovely tush, then grinned and slipped a few quick fingers under her skirt band and over her panties.

If this didn't work to 'cure her' she could at least stand to have a few more appointments with him on an official basis that played out this way. All that innuendo, and his voice. Was that his Doctor voice? He took it on her sometimes when they played at home, but Yoba, he really soaked her with it. Maybe it was just his professional, with a bit more spark, voice.

Did all the people get that voice?

Fingers squelched inside her panties now, and she stretched the cotton lined lacy panties out a bit to work between her other lips. 

What if he did use that sex voice on other people? Was that why everyone liked him so much?

She grinned and bit hard on her lower lip. Hot. Fuck, that was hot.

Maybe he'd catch her. Maybe he'd take her. Maybe he'd--

“Well, your vitals are the same as--” He acted surprised, but that hardness had only grown. She could see its very shape under his tight trousers. What an outline it was, too.

“Oh, Doctor! Ah, you shouldn't tell my husband, please. I don't normally do this.”

“Oh, I understand. That must be the source of your heat.” He adjusted his glasses, slapped the door shut with a resounding noise, and stepped closer. “You know, back in the days before I began my practice, in my field we used to help out with problems like this. I think I might know a solution. Something to make everything work better.”

Oh, oh, oh. He was. She gasped. “Doctor!” Her fingers pulled free of all material. “That's so inappropriate. What would my husband think?”

“Well, have you been anxious the last few days?”

“Well, yes. This appointment's been on my mind a while...”

“Have you been flighty? Nervous? Unable to keep focus on any one thing for very long? It says right here,” he pointed to a clipboard that likely said nothing of the sort, “that you have been.”

“I have been, but...”

“Wouldn't your husband try anything to make you feel better?”

“Oh, yes, he would.”

“Then aren't you willing to do the same?”

Oh that was some bad man logic. She felt a shiver of desire snap its way through her spine. She nodded. “I am.”

He walked to the sink, pulled off his medical coat, rolled up his sleeves, and washed his hands. “Then the doctor will be with you momentarily.”

“I think that'll be good. Because I don't know how long I can manage by myself, Doctor.” She meant it. Every moment, every action she watched, she needed more. Her fingers danced back down into her clothes.

Washed. Dried. Snap. Snap. Gloved up. 

Oh, what a satisfying noise, like some of the fun things he did back home. Maybe. Maybe she could convince him to bring this sort of play to the bedroom. Or maybe she'd come in for her monthly appointments for once. He might get a real appointment in, if it was surrounded by this sort of thing.

“Would you come lay back on my table?” He nodded sideways at the long, recliner-like, exam table. “It should be more comfortable than a chair. On some of my busiest days, I actually just sleep here instead of heading up to my apartment.”

He didn't even use that apartment for anything but planes anymore, now that he lived with her. But that was reality, and this was fantasy. And fantasy was Doctor and Patient and a Confidential Relationship that her Husband Harvey would never find out about.

She stepped. Flap. Flap. Flap. Flap. Her flats slapped against the shiny new tiles, and she could see her reflection as she watched herself walk. To look at him was too anxiety provoking. This was naughty stuff, after all.

Within a few moments, she lay back on the exam table, her legs spread, and her body stilled except for heady breaths. “What now?”

“Don't worry. I'll take good care of you. You trust me, right?” 

With her life. And everything. “I think so. It won't be cold, will it? I hate those cold metal things they put in sometimes.”

He chuckled. “I don't plan to put anything cold in you. Believe me. It'll all be hot.” He tenderly peeled her panties to the side with one hand, while the other rolled the smooth skirt up her legs until it flipped over and covered her blouse.

Fully exposed, she felt a delicious chill run through her. “Please hurry. It is a bit nippy.”

“I'll say.” He chewed on the inside of his lip, and it worked a little bit of a crease in those otherwise smooth lines. 

She didn't know when he'd gotten the lube, but there it was, on the back of his hand.

Like he planned to give her a back massage, but instead, he worked her insides skillfully. Every few strokes, he dabbed a little more lubrication onto his fingers, and worked her deeper, wider.

“You can just relax. I have you.” His voice dipped so low, and lingered there. Fingers squished into her, but he set about it like it was just another part of his job.

It wasn't, probably. She trusted that. But the idea that he just did this, day in, day out, made her whimper a little, and spread her legs. Oh, that was filthy, wasn't it? He'd debauched her. Both this nasty Doctor, and her Harvey. Kinky, dirty men. How had she become so depraved that she loved this sort of thing?

“Do you feel your anxiety leaving?”

She managed a quick nod, before she rolled her shoulders back hard against the leather, and arched against his hands. She grasped tightly at the edges, and held in the noises. “What if someone hears?”

“This is a perfectly scientific, medical treatment. I'm just treating a patient. Though, for confidentiality purposes, we should try to maintain the noise level at a steady speaking volume. We wouldn't want everyone to know what medical treatment you go through.”

Riiiight. She gasped, and held her breath, then it burst out anyway, a huff of air, and a needy moan. “Doctor? I feel so strange. Tight.”

“I'm working on that.” It was almost a hiss. He slipped four fingers on his hand in. “I think this is a rather serious condition. I would say radical new procedures would be advisable.”

“Oh, please, I don't know... do you think I should?”

“Absolutely.”

“Alright. I trust you.” Please be cock. Please be cock. Yesssss. She spread her legs wider, and watched with basically unrestrained glee as he climbed on top. 

He didn't waste time. This was an emergency, after all. He pulled it out, and slid it into a body that welcomed him readily. “Now, try to maintain deep, steady breaths. It'll help you.”

Deep. Oh yes, she enjoyed deep. Right. Breathing. Not holding breath and hissing it out. The farmer nodded, and tried to follow the Doctor's orders. “Deep.” So deep.

“Steady.” He worked at a regular rhythm within her. His pants rubbed against her bare inner thighs, and his body slapped against her most intimate areas.

“Breaths.” She inhaled again, and tried to keep it at a normal pace, but with every staccato pump he gave her, she let a little bit out, and gulped in a lot more air. He always got her so out of sorts when he was inside. “Oh, please, it's so deep. It's so warm. Can you fix it?”

“Believe me, I'm trying. You have to trust in it.” He held her fully, and worked from her swollen cunt, to the breasts he exposed from behind lacy bra. Harvey's hands clutched at her breasts, and rolled them around in slippery gloved hands. “Can you feel it working?”

“Something's working!”

“Shhhh.” But he seemed pleased. “I'm glad. But we don't want the others to hear about your treatment.”

“No, I wouldn't want you to treat all your patients like me. I'm so lucky.” She almost giggled, but it twisted and turned itself inside out into a low moan. “Please.”

“It's almost here.” He grunted, and he couldn't keep up the game much longer, she knew. Not once his body filled her entirely. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, please, I want it, please.”

Her body clenched, it pulled him deeper, even as he rolled his hips away. It wanted. 

He pressed a kiss to her cheeks, to her forehead, to her lips, the bottom of her chin, at her throat. Hips moved almost erratically, but they worked harder.

He only filled her with warm. This was no exception.

Her Doctor, the lovely man, remained inside of her even as he softened. He kissed, and rubbed, and played with every inch of exposed skin, even the sensitive bits right along her inner upper arm.

She cooed and moaned, and just breathed him in. Finally, her fingers worked their way up his arms, his shoulders, his neck, and curled up in his thick hair. “You won't tell my husband, right?”

He snickered in the most unprofessional way against her breasts. A mix between bemusement and amusement lined his older face and he shook his head. “No, no, my lovely patient, you won't have to worry about me telling him.”

“Good, because I don't think he'd like me having sex with other attractive older men, if he wasn't involved.”

“Interesting addition, would he mind if he was involved?”

“I don't know, I'll have to ask him when I get home.” She pat at his face, and then moved to return her clothes to as unsoiled and proper a state as she could.

“Well, be sure to tell me the answer, because I'd love to be privy to that conversation.” He slipped off the table, and attempted to return himself to respectable again. “Now, do you think we can go on with your exam?”

Oh, right. She focused on the room and waited for it to waver, and close in.

The fluorescent light flickered a bit, but otherwise nothing moved or changed. With a steady smile, she nodded. “I think I'm ready.”

“Good. Then I'd say that was a successful treatment, wouldn't you?”

“I'll say.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Dragon mod over yonder http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ Send us/me some prompts. We like getting stuff.


End file.
